Urinary incontinence is the undesired leakage of urine from the bladder and this malady affects both men and women, with some estimates as high as 30% of the population experiencing some level of urinary incontinence.
Devices for treating urinary incontinence include slings, supports, and other devices that are implanted in a patient's body to support, elevate, or compress the urethra. A urethral support is a urinary incontinence treatment device that is surgically implanted under the urethra to inhibit urine from undesirably exiting the urethra, particularly during a provocative event such as when coughing or sneezing.
Other urinary incontinence treatment devices include artificial sphincters that selectively coapt the urethra and injected bulking liquids that are applied alongside a layer of the urethra to support or partially coaptate the urethra.
Improved incontinence treatment methods and devices would be welcomed by both the patient and the surgical staff.